


Sorry, I'm Taken

by EnchantedApril



Series: Taken With Each Other [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And a little bit of a dork, F/F, Kara is such an awkward superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedApril/pseuds/EnchantedApril
Summary: Kara isn't taking any chances on Maggie not being serious about her sister.





	

Sorry, I'm Taken

 

For a month, Kara had waited. Patiently and not so patiently. 

It had started with accidentally spying and listening outside her sister's apartment window while Alex cried and polished off a bottle of Dewars. She had confessed to the invasion of privacy and then listened while Alex told her to mind her own business. Then, she had waited a week before approaching Alex again, after sitting, heartbroken, on the roof of the building adjacent to Alex's and seeing that Dours and tears routine repeated more than once. She hadn't taken no for an answer the second time, and had threatened to not only pout, but also get grumpy space dad involved.

That was when Alex had admitted, in halting, awkward words, that she was gay, and she was attracted to Maggie, but she was sure that Maggie would never be interested in her. That no one was ever interested in her. That there were plenty of better women out there for Maggie.

Kara had wound up crying as much as Alex, and had been trying to convince Alex of her worth ever since. She had reminded Alex of all the blatant flirting and innuendo that even she had picked up on. She had suggested that maybe Maggie's relationship was a casual one. She had pushed and prodded her sister to at least tell Maggie how she was feeling, but Alex had been adamant about refusing. She just couldn't take the rejection anymore.

And that was when Kara had decided that if she was going to keep encouraging Alex to pursue Maggie, then she needed to make absolutely certain that the woman was worthy of her sister in the first place. Which was why she was currently touching down in the alley beside the NCPD headquarters, where Maggie was currently getting ready to take off on her motorcycle.

"Detective Sawyer!" she called out, walking towards the woman, cape billowing out behind her, hands resting on her hips when she stopped.

"Supergirl?" Maggie said, completely surprised to see the superhero. She looked around for Alex or signs of DEO activity. "What can I help you with?"

"So, ummm... Detective Sawyer," Kara said, sounding nothing like Supergirl, but maintaining her hands-on-hips pose even as the script in her head became a jumble of words.

"Yes?" Maggie tilted her head to look up at the blonde superhero. She had never seen the other woman look... Was that, nervousness?

"Well... I know we don't exactly know each other, but I have admired your work these last few weeks, and I heard that you recently got out of a relationship, so I was wondering if you'd be interested in having drinks," Kara said quickly, trying to infuse her words with more confidence than she felt.

Being a reporter had provided Kara with some inside information that even Supergirl didn't have access to. Her source inside the police station just happened to let slip that Maggie's some-times girlfriend had moved back to Opal City a week ago. Kara had wasted no time settling on her plan to ask the detective out herself.

Maggie's eyes had widened as Kara spoke, and now she was standing there looking almost shell-shocked. She gave herself a little shake before clearing her throat.

"Ahh... That's very flattering, but aren't you involved with Agent Danvers?" Maggie asked, thinking back to all of the unmistakably intimate moments she'd seen between the two of them.

Between the shock of having Supergirl interested in her, and the shock that Supergirl was a two-timer, she was ready for a drink all right... alone in her apartment.

"Alex? And me?" Supergirl actually squeaked. "No. No, no, no. There is nothing going on between us."

"You could've fooled me," Maggie said, arching one eyebrow in disbelief.

"We are friends, yes, best friends even, but nothing more. Nope. Nothing going on there," Kara babbled.

Maggie was confused, both by the answer and Supergirl's uncharacteristically flustered mannerisms.

"Oh... Well, okay then."

Kara froze from her antsy pacing and stared into Maggie's eyes. This wasn't going exactly according to plan. Was Maggie seriously taking her up on her offer after a month of openly flirting with Alex?

"So, that's a yes to drinks?" she said, and now there was no nervousness there, just a tone of steely resolve.

"Nah, I'm going to have to pass. I mean, like I said, I'm very flattered, obviously, but I'm interested in someone else. That's part of the reason I ended things with my last girlfriend. She really didn't appreciate hearing me go on and on about another woman. I think I'd better step up there before she slips away."

"Oh," Kara said, feeling her ire rise and placing her hands back on her hips. "Anyone I know?"

Maggie scratched at the back of her neck and avoided looking directly at the woman in front of her.

"Yeah, you might say that," she answered. "If you're not with Alex, then I can ask her out without fear of you sending a shot of heat vision in my direction. And it's not that you aren't, well, amazing, but Alex... She's something special too." Maggie started her own nervous fidgeting, putting her hands in her pockets before settling on folding them across her chest as she spoke.

Instantly, Kara felt a warm bubble of happiness swelling within her chest.

"Yes, she is a very special person," Kara said, posture softening. "The best."

"So, umm, no hard feelings? I do appreciate your help dealing with the seedier side of alien life in the city."

"None at all," Kara said, with such a bright smile that Maggie blinked a few times, because she couldn't remember ever looking that happy after being shot down.

"Uh, Supergirl, I hope you don't take offense, but you're taking this all a lot better than I'd have expected."

Kara's smile just grew as she said, "Well, like I said, Alex is my best friend, and I'm just happy to see someone putting her first."

Maggie still looked a trifle confused, but she let the matter drop with a short nod.

"Okay," Kara said, still cheerful, "Well I'm going to take off, but I happen to know that Alex is hanging out at Noonan's right now, if you're serious about your intentions."

"Serious as a heart attack," Maggie replied. "Thanks for the tip."

And with that, Kara gave a little nod and shot up into the night sky. Maggie only watched her go for a moment, because she suddenly had somewhere to be.


End file.
